


[Podfic] Heaven (Is a Place on Earth)

by green_grin, Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Familiarity with the episode isn't necessary, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hospitals, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, It's a San junipero au what can I say, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, The mortifying ordeal of growing old, What if they were old and in love, spoilers for san junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “I’m just sneaking a break from the festivities, as it were.” Crowley twists his hand in a gesture meant to sum up the circumstances which led him here. “I haven’t taken up residency in the back of a bookshop in the middle of paradise.”“Ah, well, we clearly disagree over what, precisely, paradise might mean.” Aziraphale's eyes are sharp, and through that initial mask of annoyance, a small smile is curling.Crowley came to Lower Tadfield, the UKs version of San Junipero, to have a good time, try out the software, step out of his old and failing body into the magic of a virtual world with no consequences. At least that's what he had planned, until one night he stumbles into a bookshop and meets a buttoned up, blue eyed wonder with pale curls and a perfect smile.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Heaven (Is a Place on Earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven (Is a Place on Earth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441609) by [soft_october](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_october/pseuds/soft_october). 



> This contains major spoilers for the Black Mirror episode titled San Junipero. If you haven't seen it YOU REALLY SHOULD, but viewing it isn't necessary to follow along with that happens in this story. I'll tag each chapter with content warnings as necessary!
> 
> Music: [Regenbogentrauerland (instrumental)](https://filmmusic.io/song/156-regenbogentrauerland-instrumental-) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Cover art: [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Heaven-Is-a-Place-on-Earth-ejrleb)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/download/heaven-is-a-place-on-earth)


End file.
